VF-3000 Crusader
Background (as per macross mecha manual) The VF-3000 is a variable fighter built by Stonewell/Bellcom and designed as a remodeled VF-1 Valkyrie. The Crusader was intended to be licensed to various independent national factions within the United Nation Government sphere of influence and was to incorporate proprietary technologies from each buyer. The VF-3000 is a much larger variable fighter than the original VF-1 Valkyrie and the Crusader features a stretched, elongated body that unfortunately tends to make the Battroid/GERWALK joints slip slightly. Because of this design flaw, few Crusader units were ever produced. Stonewell/Bellcom (formed via the merger of those separately named companies) and Shinnakasu Heavy Industries later developed the VF-5000 Star Mirage based upon the VF-3000 design. When the aerospace divisions of Stonewell/Bellcom and Shinnakasu merged to become Shinsei Industry, the VF-5000 Star Mirage became their first mass-produced variable fighter. Model Type - VF-3000 Crusader Class - Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 375 Head - 100 Arms - 150 Hands - 75 Legs - 200 Feet - 110 Wings - 175 Gunpod - 120 Head Guns - 45 Amour - Stops up to and including rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 1.5 at sea level, Mach 2.8 at 10km, mach 4.1 at 30km in fighter, in gerwalk, 200kph in battroid Space - Mach 8.2 in all forms Ground - 140kph in battroid Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 4000km in space on reaction mass Altitude - 35km Statistics Height - 4.2m in fighter, 9.6m in gerwalk, 14m in battroid Length - 15.75m in fighter, 12.2m in gerwalk, 4.4m in battroid Width - upto 16.4m in fighter, upto 16.4 m in gerwalk, 8.1m in battroid Weight - tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 40 Robotic Power System - two thermonuclear reaction engines Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Gunpod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400mm Damage - 1d4x10 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules), 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 300 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Head Laser Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range 1500m Damage - 3d6 per blast per gun, use gatling gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Twin Head laser Primary Purpose - anti-missile/mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules) Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints (4, 2 per wing) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to all of the same missile type Payload - 3 Heavy HE Air to Air (4d4x10md Range - 50km) or Air to Surface (5d6x10md Range - 135km) missiles OR 1 micro missile Launcher (2nd generation micromissiles, used in space, damage – 2d4x10 md, Range 8km, Rate of Fire – 1-5 per volley, Payload – 10 or 15) OR 1 Heavy Reaction Missle (inner Hardpoint) or 2 Heavy Reaction Missiles (outer hardpoints) doing 2d6x1000 md to a blast radius of 500ft, range 300 km. Typically a VF-1 carries 12 HE Air to Air/Air to Surface Missiles. Used heavy Nuclear Warhead damages for the Reaction missiles Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 Restrained Punch – 8d6 sd Punch – 4d6 Kick – 6d6 Body Block/Tackle – 2d6 Lift 20 tons, carry 10 tons Systems of Note Engine Life - The Variable Fighters are extremely durable. The use of micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the uni an average, useful life span of 10 years before needing a new power system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (only +5% when flying in an atmosphere) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-4. Range - 400km. -D model has a range of 425km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. 700 miles (1120km) on D model. Targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat. -D model has a range of 425 km and can target upto 36 targets at once. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. References Used Macross Mecha Manual